unlimitedninjafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Level - Guide (0-70)/@comment-36847933-20190126180231
I've started playing Unlimited Ninja (again) for the past 11 days and I'm currently level 61, VIP0. I'm just here to comment my experience so far in the game and hopefully I can help someone just starting out, I'm more focused on the PVE aspect than the PVP aspect. The reason why I decided to focus on PVE is because it gets expensive to recruit ninjas at the LVL 70 Tavern and above. If we add up the extra costs such as fortifying equipment sets 5 times (MAX LEVEL),' ''level up accessories, 'donating to guild daily - Janken gets hella expensive! 'Make sure to join the BEAST event daily! 'It's the main source of getting tons of silver (so far imo), and to make sure to optimise the amount you can get from this event, is to make sure that ''your damage output ''is as high as you can get it! The team I use for PVE: Haku (Support) Main (Assulter) Naruto (Assulter) Shikamaru (Assulter) Hinata (Vanguard) Why I use these ninjas: '''Haku' - Great fury generator for himself and for the assulters to keep using their skills. My current plan right now is once I reach the level 70 tavern, I would recruit Kabuto and replace the vanguard in the formation with him! Can never have enough fury! Shika - Has greater DMG output than compared to Rock Lee or Neji! Make sure to save up your purple souls to recruit Shika and replace neji in the formation ASAP. From my experience, I was intially using Rock Lee and even though the fury increase on himself would come handy + assaulter's damage rate by 10% for 3 rounds, I find that Shikamaru is still able to outshine Rock Lee because of the normal DMG boost Shikamaru gets due to his talent (50% damage boost). IF I WOULD START THIS GAME AGAIN, I WOULD FOR SURE FOCUS ON GETTING SHIKA AND HAKU FIRST!*** Naruto - Naturally, since this is given free on the 7th day login, Naruto packs a punch with his damage and also has the ability to active punch, which allows you to have an extra attack = higher total DMG ^^ I did think about getting Kimimaro in Tavern because like Rock Lee, he can increase damage rate of assulters, but the main reason why I stuck with Naruto because'' he can be upgraded + versatile ninja as he is also useful in PVP ''(Lower dodge rate, really helpful if a bunch of players replaced their Hinata with Gai) Hinata - She's in this team as a placeholder until I can get Kabuto at level 70 tavern. I tried using Shino instead of Hinata but I believe that the block damage from Hinata means that she does more damage than Shino - but the damage difference is hardly noticable tbh (plus I get lazy swapping around the EQ between these two). Once I get Kabuto, Hinata will be replaced. Main - I still use the skill which lowers defense (burst blow) but since Shika is lowering the defense with his skill, I'm using the skill with the highest % damage - Poison Hit. In the future, I'd focus on using the skill which increases ''Punch Rate to 100% for a round ''to get that extra round! If it allows me, I'll edit this post and add the total damage I do and the estimate amount I earn per battle in Beast! I'll also add the amount of silver I learn on the other events, but I think that out of the 4 events, it's Beast where you get the most silver!